Everyone Has Secrets13
by cbk56-1999
Summary: Read and Find Out


Later that night after lights out Peter and Sophie were talking in his office. "Soph, you should have seen them." Peter said sounding concerned. "They were big long gashes. I can't even imagine how much pain that girl went through. I'm trying to figure out what could have possible made them. I cannot believe that someone would do something like that to their child." Sophie just nodded her head. She wanted to cry herself thinking about how terrible it must have been to have to live a life like that. "Sometimes I can't believe that kids can actually stand that. I mean I can actually understand why some of these kids want to kill themselves. If I were in the same situation I would probably have tried to do it also." Peter nodded his head in agreement then said, " Well, another thing I don't understand is. If she was going through so much pain already why did she cut herself that probably just added to her pain." Sophie nodded with a confused look on her face. "Yea why would she do that? Most kids cut themselves because when they go through physical pain that takes away from their other problems. But with Taylor it just would have given her added pain." Peter and Sophie continued to discuss the problem and decided that they would talk to her the next day.  
  
That morning Peter walked into the cafeteria to see all the cliffhangers at one big table everyone seemed to be in a good mood except Taylor of course. Peter was relieved that he would only really have to deal with one person today. Everyone seemed to be laughing and talking to each other they didn't even seem to notice Taylor's bad mood. Peter went over and sat down next to Taylor. She immediately stood up and walked away. 'I guess I'll give her some time." He thought to himself as he headed back to his office.   
  
Later that day it was time for group so Shelby went to go get Taylor from the dorm. "Taylor it's time for group." Shelby declared as she walked in. "I'm not going." Taylor said stubbornly. "Come on you have to go." "No I don't and I'm not leaving this room." Shelby sat down next to her on the bed. Suddenly changing from her unusual cheerful attitude to a more serious one. "Want to talk about it?" Taylor shook her head "no" while holding back tears. "Are you sure?" "I said I don't want to talk about it." Taylor said through clenched teeth. "Ok!" Shelby said defensively. "I'm not like Peter and Sophie I don't push." Shelby walked out of the room towards the lodge.   
Peter and Sophie looked at Shelby expectantly when she walked in the room. "Well?" Sophie started, "Where's Taylor?" "She's decided that she isn't leaving her dorm." Shelby said with a hint of humor in her voice. Sophie started to walk out when Peter grabbed her arm. "I'll get her Soph, I've been meaning to talk to her." She nodded as he started to walk out the door telling her to start the group cause he could take a while.  
Peter walked into the dorm to her Taylor say, "I'm not leaving." Peter smiled as he sat down on the bed across from her. "That's ok, I wanted to talk to you and I was afraid you would run out on me again." Taylor sighed and had a look of defeat on her face. "You can talk to me but that doesn't mean I'm going listen." 'Hmm...' Peter thought, 'how can I get her to open up?' As he was thinking he realized that Taylor figured out a way to get out of it. She had put on her headphones. Peter sighed and walked out of the room.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT AT PETER'S CABIN  
  
Peter and Sophie were discussing a way to get Taylor to tell them how she got the scars. "She seems to open up to you Peter. Maybe you should take her on a hike. You know just you and her. And maybe you should just stay out there until she opens up." Peter thought a few minutes before he agreed to the idea. He decided that he would tell Taylor about it he next day and they would leave the day after that.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Shelby walked over to the table that the cliffhangers were sitting at and sat down next to Taylor. "Want to talk about it?" She asked when she saw the sad look Taylor had on her face. Taylor looked up and her and said "I can't right now Shelby." Her eyes seemed to be begging for her not to push any further but when Shelby looked closer she could tell that deep down she really wanted to tell someone. Taylor's eyes were strange in that way, if you knew her even for just a day you would be able to tell how she was felling just by looking her in the eye. "I promise you though," Taylor, said, "That I will tell you later."   
  
Peter walked into the cafeteria to see everyone at the same table again. He was happy to know that everyone seemed to be getting along. He saw Taylor talking to Shelby. Shelby looked concerned Peter was glad to see that she was talking to someone. Shelby and Taylor had become close friends the past few days. Taylor seemed to brush her off a lot but Peter just figured that was because she was new.   
When their conversation seemed to have ended he walked over to the table. "Taylor, mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Taylor kind of tensed up but followed him out the door. Peter could tell that she was nervous and wasn't about to talk to him right away. 'This is going to be a long trip' he said to himself as he thought about the hike he was going to take her on.   
He led her into his office and she sat down in the seat across from his desk. "Taylor," Peter said as he sat down at his desk, "I'm going to take you on hike. It will be like a quest except the only people that are coming are me and you." "How long?" Taylor asked her voice sounding very dull. "That depends on how long you want it to be." "Well then in that case it would only be for about an hour. But knowing you there is some sort of a hidden concept to that." Peter smiled. 'She's only been here a few days and she's already catching on.' He thought to himself. "I suggest you pack a lot of stuff because knowing you we're going to be there a while. But don't pack more than you can carry." Peter said. Taylor smiled "Do you really think you know me that well?" Then she paused and asked, "When are we going?" "Tomorrow morning." "In that case," Taylor said standing up "I better get going. 'Man this was easier than I thought I don't have to talk to him about the scars on my back like I thought I would' she thought as she started to walk towards the door but stopped when Peter said, "Taylor! Hold on." He started to walk towards her and saw her tense up again. "Taylor we're not done. Come sit over here." He said as he led her over to the couch this time. He pulled up a chair and sat across from her. He got a serious look on his face as he asked, "Do you want to tell me where you got those scars?" Taylor seemed to tense up even more if that was possible. She shook her head "no" she tried to keep her voice calm as she said, "Peter if I was going to tell you where I got those scars don't you think I would have told you last night. Anyway you probably already have an idea of where I got them from when you talked to my parents." Peter was silent for a minute then said, "Taylor I know it's hard for you to tell someone who you don't know all that well about your problems but if you just let me in on a little of you problems maybe I could help." "How could you help!" Taylor said standing up, as she got angry at he last comment. "How could you help me with my problems when you've never been through any of them? You could tell me that it's all right and that you understand yea. But how could you understand when you've never been through any of it?" She said getting more upset with every word she said. "Taylor calm down." Peter said firmly. Taylor took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a little bit. "Can I go to class?" She asked a little annoyed. "Yes you can go to class." When she walked out he door peter sighed a little upset that instead of getting her to open up he just got her more mad but figured the only way she was going to get through all the pain in her heart was by expressing all her anger first. 


End file.
